The Thought
by Your Mistress
Summary: Some people were born powerful and those people usually know it, it is only up to them if they act upon it or not. But with great power comes great madness, after all what's a party without a little blood?


**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I am however, your mistress.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Ideas**

She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room writing her six-feet long essay for charms on how even the simplest charms can be the most powerful of them all. The twelve year old girl has attended this school for about two weeks now, still feeling the same level of excitement as she did months ago when she had learned about her gift. The feeling of belonging has settled in her stomach which has never happened to her before, maybe because she never belonged in the non-magical world, she finally found her home and she will never leave this place if she can help it. Re-reading her assignment she knew she would get an O. She neatly rolled up the parchment, entered her room, and placed it gingerly on her shelf. Taking a quick glance at the mirror and smiled revealing her teeth she was self-conscious about but never thought it really ruined her looks. She always thought she was pretty, not gorgeous, she knew she had flaws but that never stopped her from admiring her average but pretty face. Exiting her room feeling confident, it was an hour until curfew and she was all done with her homework for the week, so why not explore the school she will be attending for the next seven years. She wondered silently soon she wondered into the dark part of the castle around the third floor she then whispered," Nox."

She continued her journey into the darkness with a single light glowing at the tip of her wand. She walked and walked until she saw a tall mirror, she looked at it curious as to why it is just there. She neared the mirror and noticed an engraving at the top which read "Mirror of Erised" and looked at herself and saw something odd, she was standing but there was a sadistic-like smile on her face as she looked down at the people surrounding her, bowing in submission. A shiver ran down her spine and a wave of both envy and satisfaction ran through her, she turned around and saw a scrawny boy she didn't see before. He had black, messy hair and green eyes which hid behind the circular glasses.

"What did you see?" He said, looking at me curiously. He seemed a bit jittery, really nervous. Now wanting to tell him what I really saw and I thought of everything I liked and I came up with it.

"I saw me with a library full of first editions, how about you?" She asked curiously.

"My parents." He said sadly, running his hands through his hair, exposing the infamous lightening bolt scar. Her eyes widened realizing this is Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter.

"You're Harry Potter..." She said dumbly, staring at him. She read so many stories about this boy, she know everything there was to know about him but she didn't want him to know.

"Yeah," He said nervously, giggling, "You are?"

Again, she looked around nervously, he cannot know her real name. She skimmed her mind, _what was the name mother told me to use._ She continued thinking, was it not something from Shakespeare? Yeah, Hermione! Hermione what? I'm a stranger... Granger! Oh yes, Hermione Granger.

"Granger," She said confidently placing her right hand in front of her, "Hermione Granger."

"Strange name, I like it. What house are you in, I don't think I have seen you around..." He said, interest gleaming in his eyes. God, can he be more desperate? She was pondering whether or not she should tell the truth and decided she should.

"Gryffindor, you?" She said, smiling to make him feel more at ease.

"Same! You know what, we should eat lunch together. Not, like boyfriend or girlfriend or anything... I mean we should be like friends, nothing weird." He looked at the floor, letting his hair cover his face, hiding his blush. She rolled her eyes and put on a sweet smile.

"Of course we should, I think that would be awesome." She said adding happiness to her tone.

* * *

The next morning, she entered the Great Hall to grab some toast and get out of there to her next class. As she reached for her toast and some grape jelly, a hand grab her shoulder, she turned and punched the intruder in the face. She looked at the person who bothered her and saw the ugliest redhead she has ever seen.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She screamed, "I'm so sorry, oh my god."

He stood up and some blood started draining from his nose, she watched as the pure liquid redness dripping from his nose. _How could something beautiful come from someone so ugly. _She thought to herself. Watching the blood drip from his nose aroused something within her, she wanted to see more of that blood, she wanted to make him bleed. She quickly shook the thought out of her head, _now is not the time, these people are essential to your future. _

"Please, let me help you with that." After she said that, she went up to his gross, pale, freckly face and fixed his nose into place. I then noticed that behind him was no other than the famous Harry Potter, scowling in her head, she walked up to him with a fake smile and greeted him.

"Hey, what was that about, Ron only wanted to ask if you wanted to eat breakfast with us..." God, the name is about as pathetic as its face, its a wonder its mum can stand to look at it. She smiled in mock guilt towards the ugly boy and nodded as she made her way to where they sat, she grabbed a plate, poured herself some orange juice in a glass, and took some toast with the grape jelly to eat it with. As scar and ginger talked about brooms, she started thinking about what her persona should be, should she be nerdy, seductive, or naive? _Oh, the struggle of a woman_, she thought to herself. As she ate her toast she made remarks of everyone in the Great Hall, the seductive girls look like they are fake, as admirable as they for getting what they want without a care, the nerds are boring, and the naive are easy to take advantage of. Why not be all of them? _Get the whole mysterious vibe going_, she thought mirthfully. As she glanced around the room, she noticed a pair of eyes watching her, he was blonde and looked like one of those old fashioned drawings of little boys in cereal ads: bonde, creepy, and just staring. She stared back at him, daring him to look away, then the owls came and all the students got distracted with their mail, all except for blondie and herself. She stood up and exited the hall, knowing full well the boy will follow her actions.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," said the boy pompously. She openly rolled her eyes at him and glared, _this will be fun_, she smirked.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the name still feels foreign on her tongue, "What do you need?" She ended sharply. He looked shocked at the manner in which she has spoken to him. _Rich bitch doesn't like being bottom?_ She laughed at herself.

"Whats so funny?" He snapped, and with that, so did she. She grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground, the corridor was empty other than them. She smirked at him and slowly brought her lips to his ear.

"I will kill you if you dare speak or even look at me like I am lesser than you. I am a woman and you will treat me as if I am your god. Capisce?" She whispered each word slowly and calmly, she looked at the fear she has brought to his face as he nodded and smiled, "Good, I don't like being disrespected by my toys."

With that she stood up, dusted off her clothing, and without a single glance she left him lying on the ground staring at her back. Everything she planned is comming together, everything she wanted will soon be at her grasp. However, for now she will go to her classes and weed out the people she will need for future use.

* * *

_Day 16 of 1953:_

_This will be my first journal entry of the year or my life as "Hermione Granger". That name is stupid in my opinion, mother could have at least kept my first name! Well as mother always says, "You are the actor and everyone is your audience." I hate you mother. There I finally wrote it, no wonder father killed himself, I mean if he didn't her lectures surely would have. Its a wonder how she even got married. Anyway, today has been an eventful day. I punched a thing named Ron, made the famous Harry Potter trust me and made Draco Malfoy my first slave. What can I say, I do carry my fathers name very well. I finally learned how to braid my hair so thats cool. I seriously need to fly before the sun comes out, can't let people know how good I am. I found my fathers journal, god it is truely beautiful how easy it is to use people for your own personal use. Well since I am writing might as well write tomorrows list:_

_Class_

_Class_

_Eat_

_Find meeting location_

_Class_

_Dazzle my teacher with how smart I am in class_

_Torture Fruit Loop boy._

_Love,_

_me_

* * *

She woke up to the sound of giggles, how treacherous. _Calm down_, she repeatedly reminded herself. She grabbed the scrolls she will need for that day and ran to Dumbledore's office. She knocked until she heard the staircase descend, when the door opened she was greeted with an old man and a beard that is longer than hiss body. "Ah, Miss. Granger!"

"Hello Professor, may I trouble you for a favor?" She asked, pretending to be nervous. The professor looked closely at her to see if it was going to bad, immediately she started thinking of students needing help and a room to do it in, _I just needed a private tutoring room. _He just kept staring at her, the old man didn't even fool the young witch for a second, she knew full well he is using legilimency on her father taught her about the scum who uses this. Her father had many sayings one of them was, 'Never trust a man who doesn't trust you enough to get out of your head.'

"Professor, may I have a tutoring room? I am thinking about helping students whom seek it, I am very advanced you see and I think it would be best to share my knowledge to those who seek it." The dumb traitor pondered on it, knowing full well he cannot deny a child who wants to do something 'for the greater good'. She hated him, and this was only their first encounter.

"Okay, you may use the back of the library... However, if you wish to tutor anyone I appoint to you, you may use a more... secret location." She wanted so badly to accept the latter, but that meant Dumbledore will probably listen in on everything.

"The back of the library will do very nicely, sir." with that she walked to her first class hoping the stupid git will be there so they may talk about where they will be having meetings. She searched for him, and could not find him. This angered her, mother always said 'A lady never tells if shes angry, after all actions speak louder than words.' _Well_, she thought, _when I find him, he will wish he never met me._ Although she would never admit it, she was almost exactly like her father, personality wise. They were both born to be powerful and they knew it. When something doesn't go their way, they would destroy every road just to pave it to where they wanted everyone to drive and crash. In the middle of her thoughts she saw the Pillsbury Dough boy and walked towards him, calmly she grabbed his arm and dug her long nails into his wrist until it bled, "You are going to need a leash, after all I can't let my bitches roam free where I can't find them!" She spoke through her teeth pronouncing every syllable, she let go of his arm and noticed the blood on her hands. It was so pretty and red, without saying anything she rubbed the beautiful liquid onto her lips and felt the shivers down her spine. She licked the blood off of her lips and smiled. Malfoy looked at her with a mixture of disgust and fear. She liked it.


End file.
